


Mrs. Potato Head

by Norentrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Renjun centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norentrash/pseuds/Norentrash
Summary: No one will love you if you're unattractive, and Renjun believes it.





	Mrs. Potato Head

He is beautiful. Everyone told him so. Ever since he was little, many people will stop by to admire his beautiful face. Every morning, his father will ruffles his golden hair, tells the whole family how grateful he is to have such pretty son, and _will be even more grateful_ if he was a daughter. His mom will hold her laugh, pats him on the back, whispers, "its ok, as long as you're pretty, it doesn't matter that you're a boy."

  
He has no friends. All the girls are jealous of him, feeling threatened that he will steal all the boy with his look. The boys? They all have their eyes set on him like a hawk, some of them even try to get into his pants.

 

He grew up hearing praises for his looks. His skin is pale and soft. Big doe eyes, small nose and thin lips complete each other. Don't get him wrong, tho. He loves all these attention. He loves the longing and hungry stare from random strangers. And really, he doesn't mind to get all the praise for his pretty face.

  
But he wants more. Much, _much_ more. The more people praise him, the more he wants to be better, _prettier, sexier_ , than before. Some people said that beauty equals to pain, and he firmly believes it. Nothing comes easy, everything has its cost. And that's why he's here.

  
Sitting down on toilet, he takes his flip mirror from his bag. Sighing, he looks into his own reflection. There're so many things to be fixed.

 

_"Your eyes are too big, Renjun. It looks cute, but fixing it a little bit won't hurt right? make it into catlike shape." says Donghyuck, his friend from beauty class. He has a perfect figure. Tanned body with long legs, plump lips and fun personality. Everyone loves him for his funny jokes, he's the official moodmaker in their class. "But its all up to you, tho. You look amazing either way."_

 

 

_"Hm.. No wonder all the boys had their eyes on you." It came from Jaemin, one of  the student model whom Renjun met when he tried to apply for scholarship. It was their first time to meet each other. "But your lips... It's so thin. I don't think its kissable." said Jaemin nonchalantly, missed a glint of hurt in Renjun's eyes._

 

 

_He was reading a journal in library when a pair of hands embraced his tiny little shoulder. "Hi, pretty. How's your day?" Renjun tried to ignore him, focused on his book. No, he didn't want to have any bussiness with Lucas, rumour has it that he has so many girlfriends whos ready to tear you off the moment you get too close to him._

_"Don't be so petty, you bitch. I was just teasing you, want to know how easy you are." said Lucas harshly, after Renjun stay muted for 15 mins. Lucas got up from his seat, spitting on Renjun." That rumour must be wrong, you're not perfect. Your jaw looks so weird from this angle, btw."_

 

He takes another deep breath, close his eyes, trying to forget all those hurting memories. His slender hand plays with the hem of his shirt, legs moving unconsciously. He's not beautiful enough. Many people still see him as a kid, he's not that attractive.

 

" _You're a beautiful man. and that's okay. Im proud of you, just the way you're right now"_ Renjun's mind suddenly back to the conversation with his brother last night. " _This might sounds so selfish, but I beg you, don't change yourself. Don't torture yourself evenmore."_

  
They look so alike, yet so different. Renjun and his brother. Unlike Renjun, Junkai has a nice build. He was full of muscles, with manly aura about him. He has a deep eyes, looking ready to kill any people who dare to hurt Renjun.

  
" _You will never be able to please everyone. It would never be enough. Please, think about it again. For mysake." said Junkai quietly, patting him on the cheek, leaving Renjun with his thought._

  
That memory stress him out. Shit, now that anxiety strikes in, his whole body are shaking. His mind goes blank, panic strangling him.

  
"Renjun?" a deep voice softly calling for him. The sound of footsteps getting louder. Renjun tries to control himself, inhaling and exhaling in rhythm.

  
The sound of knuckles rattling softly against the wood snapped Renjun from his activity. "Renjun? Love, are you there?"

  
Renjun gets up from the toilet closet, quietly opens the door, greeted by a face of handsome man around his age. "H-hi Jeno, sorry for making you worry. I-i have some problem with my stomach"

  
Jeno smiles, his eyes make a shaped of smiling too. He pulls Renjun out and close the door, embracing him into a warm hug. "I miss you."

  
Renjun nuzzles his head into Jeno's neck, breathed in deeply. He loves Jeno's scent. Warm and sweet. It's soothe him.

  
"Are you ready, love? I have the papers signed up already. You can enter the room at 10." Jeno pulls out from the hug, rubbing his thumb over Renjun's red crimson cheek. Renjun gulps his own spit. His pupils shaking, lips not moving.

  
"You're not changing your mind, are you?" Jeno's sudden change of voice sends shiver down his spine. "You said you want to be more beautiful. For me. Don't be a coward by backing off last minute."

  
Jeno notices a glint of hurt flashed across Renjun face. He sighs, squeezing Renjun thighter as he rubs his cheek. "Im sorry, love. I don't mean to hurt you. I just... You know i love you so much, right? This is for the best. I know you want it too."

  
Renjun takes a deep breath, his eyes fixed into Jeno's. "Yes. I'm ready. If all of these make you happy, then i'm happy."

  
Jeno smiles sweetly, leaning closer. His lips touch Renjun's softly at first, then harder, his mouth teasing and hungry. After a whole minute of kissing, they parted their lips, trying to catch a breath.

 

"You know, Renjun." he says as he kiss Renjun lightly. "I'm so glad you use that braces. Your stupid little snaggletooth would've been in the way if it weren't for the braces."

  
"Come on, love." Jeno takes Renjun's hand, guiding him out of the restroom door. "You have plastic surgery to do."

 

 _Kids forever, kids forever_  
_Baby soft skin turns into leather_  
_Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic_  
_No one will love you if you're unattractive_

 _Oh Mrs Potato Head, tell me_  
_Is it true that pain is beauty?_  
_Does a new face come with a warranty?_  
_Will a pretty face make it better?_  
_Oh Mr Potato Head, tell me_  
_How did you afford her surgery?_  
_Do you swear you'll stay forever?_  
_Even if her face don't stay together._

**_Mrs. Potato Head - Melanie Martinez_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry. i didn't mean any harm to Dreamies. I was just listening to this song when this prompt popped out on my head. Hope you'll get the message, Love yourself just the way you are! Do not let other people's destructive opinion suffocate you!
> 
> ps. This is my first fic with full english and its not my first language so sorry for the grammar mistake, please do tell me if i (obviously) make some! thank you for reading!


End file.
